Clouded
by Onee-San Silver . Crillix
Summary: Ausra's father, Akruto, refused for her to become a Cloud ninja. He traveled with her to find the right place for her to become intellectually smarter and physically/emotionally stronger. She makes friends with a trio, and doesn't let go on them even though she moves away again. What will happen? Rated M for language and future lemons. :3 HidanxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Before you even start reading, I want to say THE CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT. Though THERE WILL BE MANY! So do not assume just because the chapters are short the story sucks ass. -.-  
Thank you.**

I do not own Naruto Characters or some evens that may happen in the story. I DO own my OC's the plot and the right to eat bacon.

**FUUUUUUCK I LOVE BACON!  
Onto the story. ~**

Chapter I

"I can't allow you to do that, Akruto. The village needs more strong shinobi. Your daughter, Ausra, will make a fine ninja for the Cloud." The Raikage growled at his visitor. He and Akruto had been clashing heads ever since his wife, Yuskata, died in battle.

"You know you can, you just choose not to let us leave the village because you're nothing more than a power-hungry bastard!" Akruto snapped at the Kage. "You were kind and understood until you gained the status of Raikage. Now you're nothing more than a dense asshole."  
The Raikage spit a venomous frown at the man. "I'll never hear the end of it if I don't let you go, or you'll just get up and leave. Won't you?"

Akruto nodded. "I would rather be branded a traitor and leave this immature village than to allow my daughter to study at the academy and be called a Kumo ninja."

The Kage looked at his light-haired assistant for a moment, over thinking the situation and possibilities. "Fine," He slammed a fist on his desk. The power and force from his muscled hand broke the wood in two. "You and your daughter may leave and find another place to settle in."

Akruto looked at him suspiciously, mouth parted slightly and about to speak.

"You and Ausra will be branded as traitors and will be killed on the spot, without question, if you are seen in Kumo's area." His tone was fierce. If Akruto hadn't grown up with the man, he might have been more respectful and kind about his request.  
The father frowned, anger swelling up in his eyes.

"You will not brand Ausra a traitor."

A smile formed at the end of the Kage's lips. "How do you predict I won't?"  
Akruto drooped his head slightly. "I will make another deal with you."

This caught his attention. Akruto straightened his back and locked eyes with the Kage. "You allow me and my daughter to leave, not giving her the title as a traitor I will stay with my daughter until she is settled into a home and school I agree with, then return to Kumokure and face the consequences you see fit."

The Raikage nodded and waved a hand at him. "I will agree to your terms. You have until tomorrow afternoon to leave the village. If you are not gone by the given time, you and Ausra will be killed as threatening trespassers."

Akruto nodded and walked from the office, heading straight home.

**.: Home ; 10 minutes later :.**

Ausra ran down the hall when she heard the front door open, close and then click locked. She knew her father was home after being away at work all day and couldn't hold in her happiness.

The eleven year old ran on the wooded floors and slid to a stop in front of her father. She outstretched her arms and jumped up to hug her father like she did every night, but this time he didn't have his usual large smile.  
Instead her dad's face seemed to have a large frown plastered across his face. He looked down to his daughter and smiled weakly.

"Baby girl, you need to go upstairs and begin packing." His voice wasn't happy, excited or anything like it was before when he returned home. He strained his voice to sound pleased. "We are leaving early tomorrow morning."

With that, he walked down the hall with a slight hunch to his room and closed the door.

Ausra's face twisted into a frown. Her mind slowly controlled her body to go to her room and follow her father's instructions.  
Silently she closed her door once she entered her room and started looking around for her backpack.  
She filled it with her most precious and needed belongings.

Her packing included a few outfits, her stuffed-toy leopard and a picture of her mom. She knew from stories her mother use to tell her that when people traveled they only took the things they could carry by themselves.

Ausra's eyes looked at her bag, which was stuffed to the top, then to her mother's dress.

"_When you get older and taller, Ausra, you can wear mommy's favorite dress!" _

Yuskata's voice filled her daughter's ears and mind when Ausra looked at the dress. Memories flooded into her thoughts of her mother. Her reaction to them was to lay on her bed and cry.  
Ausra's face was a deep red and wet from salty tears.

Soon enough, she was able to stop herself from crying any further and close her eyes, drifting off and into the dream world.  
**  
.: The next morning ; 9:00AM** :.

Akruto walked into his daughter's room quietly. He smiled sadly at seeing her backpack, happy to know that she still obeyed him even when he was being unfair to her and not explaining the reasons of packing the night before.

The man walked to Ausra's bedside and gently shook his daughter by the shoulder. "Wake up baby girl, you need to eat before we leave."

Her eyes fluttered open at her father's soft voice. When her eyes registered her surroundings and notified it was her father that woke her, she jumped out of the sheets and hugged him around his neck. He returned the hug with a kind smile and light laugh.

"You didn't give me a hug last night, or explain why we were leaving, Oto-san." Ausra told her father in a faked, angry tone. Akruto smiled as he looked at his daughter, she was trying her best to make it look like she was pouting.

"I promise I will tell you if you get dressed and come to the table."

Ausra smiled at her father, confident in his promise as always. She hopped from her bed and ran to her closet.  
She chose one of her favorite outfits, knowing this is what she would have to wear until they arrived at their destination or at a stop in between.

Pulling over a thick jacket lined in fur and slipping into a pair of tight, thick pants Ausra pulled on her boots and walked from her room.  
She set her backpack of belongings by the front door next to her Oto's bags and headed to the kitchen.

"C'mon Ausra, I made you a plate. You need to eat quickly." Akruto smiled to his daughter and pulled a chair out for her. A wide smile stretched across her lips as she took the seat. Her father pushed the chair in and the plate of food to her.

It was a simple tamagoyaki with steamed rice and miso soup, just as every morning but with miso soup this time. Ausra bowed her head to her father; "Itadakimasu!" smiled and began eating.

Akruto nodded a smile of appreciation to his daughter, hesitating to tell her why they were leaving.  
She was taking a large bite of the omelet when he finally decided to speak. "We are leaving the village."

She shook her head into a nod and smiled, chewing then swallowing her mouthful. "I know Oto-san." He struggled to smile. "Why though is what I don't understand?"  
Akruto sighed, looking down at the wooden table. "We are going to find a new home. So you can go to a better academy and learn at a higher quality. That is something Kumokure can't provide you, an approved education."

Ausra looked at her father, eyes large and wide. She then looked down to her food with a smile. "I don't like it here anyways Oto-san." Her head lifted enough to see her dad's face. He had a surprised look drawn across it, mouth slightly parted in shock from her reply.  
She raised her head higher, "The other kids are mean, and the teachers at school teach the other's things that I already know." Ausra's eyes closed as she smiled.

Akruto smiled weakly. "You're a good girl, Ausra." He stood once she finished her breakfast and put the dishes at the sink. "It's time to go, are you ready?"  
Ausra nodded and jumped from her chair. Grabbing her stuff as her father opened the door, she chased after him. Once they were out of the gates of their home, she glanced back in thought. 'I hope you are following us, Okaa-san.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto Characters or some evens that may happen in the story. I DO own my OC's and the plot.**

QwQ Bacon reviews?

Chapter II

People stopped to watch Ausra and her father walk from the village carrying their packs. The adults and elders looked at Akruto with confused looks while the children from school gave Ausra dirty, hating glares.

Ausra looked at the villagers with a happy smile, staying close to her father.  
They reached the gates of Kumo, Akruto's father giving an unpleasant frown at the scene. The Raikage and three ANBU where standing there, waiting for them.

"I see you're quick to leave, Akruto." The Kage's voice was laced with sarcasm.  
Ausra's father nodded, stopping so suddenly his daughter bumped into him. "Of course I would want to leave this village quickly, Kage." Akruto returned the sarcasm, only he was still frowning.

"Then leave immediately." His tone was commanding and stern. The ANBU moved aside to make a path for the pair to exit. "I will be expecting your return."

Akruto nodded and walked ahead, ignoring his daughter's tilted head and confused look. "Lets go Ausra."  
Ausra smiled to the Kage and bowed her head. "Arigato Raikage-san."  
The Kage nodded his head to her and smiled. He placed a large hand on her head and gave it a rough rub. "You be good and train hard. Got it?" His smile was forced.  
She nodded and waved as she ran to catch up with her father.

"Do you think it was the right choice to let that one go? You know she was-" An ANBU agent with a cat mask asked, directed to the Kage, but was interrupted. "No matter what I did or would have done to keep that girl here, Akruto would have found a way to get her away from here. He's to stubborn like that."

The Raikage turned and began walking into the village, ANBU right behind him.

**.: Fourteen days later ; Country of Water, Village Hidden in Hot Water. :.**

"Oto-san, are we there yet?" Ausra called to her father for the twentieth time that day, bored out of her mind.  
Akruto nodded and smiled. "Yes, we are Ausra."  
"Well where are we?"

He chuckled, looking for an Inn. "We are in Water Country, the Hot Water village."

"Is this home?" Ausra looked to her father in wonder. They'd been traveling for a long time to her, she wanted to relax for once.

"I don't know yet baby girl, we might have to keep looking."

Ausra stood outside while her father was getting a room for them to stay in. The air here was humid and denser than the thin air at the Cloud village.  
Her father took her bags, smiling to her, and started walking down the street.

"Where are you going now Oto-san?" Ausra ran to catch up with her father. He didn't answer her until they came upon a large building with kids around 10 to 12 hanging around the front school yards.  
A sign hung over the front doors that read, 'Yugakure Academy.'  
Akruto smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to see what the schooling here has to offer. Why not have a look around and meet me back here in half an hour?" He smiled and walked into the building.

Ausra looked nervously at the groups of other children. She could identify the groups just by the way they dressed.  
Standing by the front doors, she scrapped at the dirt ground with her foot and waited with a blank expression.

"Hey! New kid!" Ausra looked up suddenly, causing the bones at the base of her neck to pop.  
"You _are_ new here aren't you?" It was a boy with brown hair, pulled back into a tight tail. Two friends followed behind him.

She shrugged, giving him a solid expression. "I'm not sure if I will be attending the academy here."

A friend behind him with silver hair grumped. "Then why the hell are you here?"  
"I'm waiting for my father."

Two of the boys snickered, but the one with silver hair just looked at her like she was a complete moron.  
"I'm Kiyo. These two are Akihiko and Hidan"

Akihiko bowed at his waist slightly and gave an affectionate look to Ausra. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Utsukushii"

Ausra blushed slightly. Her tanned skin had a pink tint to it now. "My name is Ausra."  
Akihiko smiled a toothy grin while Hidan looked uninterested.

Her father walked from the school with a sigh. "We will be leaving in a few days Ausra."

Ausra looked at her father surprised. "I thought we were going to stay here Oto-san."  
He shook his head and gritted his teeth. "You wouldn't be able to start until they gave the Chuunin exams. Not to mention the teachers here I see unfit and to cocky to teach you."

He began to walk torwards the inn, leaving Ausra confused at the doorstep. The three boys looked at her surprisingly.

"Did he say you have to wait for the Chuunin exams?" Kiyo gave a shocked face to the girl. She nodded in reply and started walking slowly after her father.  
Kiyo and Akihiko ran after her, leaving their friend Hidan behind.

"How old are you?" That was Akihiko.

"I just turned twelve."

Kiyo looked at her stupidly. "How is that possible?"

She shrugged. "I study and train a lot."

"What all can you do?" Hidan yelled from behind hotly, walking slowly to them.  
The trio stopped and turned, waiting for him to catch up.

"I really need to go." Ausra said nervously, starting to run off.

"Wait! Meet us here tomorrow morning okay?" Ausra heard Kiyo yell to her.  
She waved an 'okay' to them, not looking back.

**.: The next morning :.**

Ausra walked along the village to the schoolyard slowly. "Ausra!" Picking her head up, she saw Kiyo and Akihiko waving to her to run. She picked up her pace a bit instead and smiled to them. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

:"Ohayou gozaimasu, Utsukushii." Akihiko smiled to her. Kiyo nudged his friend in his side with an elbow. "Stop acting like a womanizer." Akihiko wore a guilty smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"So why did you want me to meet you here? Also, where is your other friend?" Ausra asked blankly.

"You mean Hidan? He's probably still sleeping or just being lazy at the hot springs." Akihiko snickered, a sly smile across his lips. "Don't worry about him."

Kiyo nodded and grinned to Ausra. "We wanted to get to know ya'. Is that alright with you?"  
Ausra nodded and smiled half-heartedly. "Okay then! Let's go to the hot springs and look for Hidan!"

"Let's make a race out of it!" Akihiko pumped a fist into the air. "Last one to the hot springs has to," He paused for a moment, thinking slowly. "Let's make the rules first. If Kiyo loses, he has to buy lunch!"

Kiyo looked at his companion with a glare. "Fine, if you lose though you have to give me your special kunai!"

"I'm the fastest one out of everyone at school! I'll make that deal with you!" Akihiko smirked.  
"What about Ausra?" Kiyo looked at her questioningly. After a thought a wicked grin spread across his cheeks. "If you lose you have to tell Hidan you love him!"

Ausra shrugged. "I don't mind giving false information to others."  
"No! That's stupid!" Akihiko roared.  
Kiyo laughed. "I've already said it, too late!"

Akihiko growled a bit. "Whatever." Ausra smiled.

"GO!" Kiyo yelled. Ausra started running ahead of the two boys. Her thoughts caught up to her. 'There is a lot of hot springs around here, which one is the one we're going to?' She came to a complete stop and let the boys run past her, only to chase after them and follow.

**.: A few minutes later – Hot springs :.**

"That wasn't really fair!" Ausra complained. "How was I suppose to know where we were going when I just got here?"

Kiyo snickered. "You lost, you have to!"  
Ausra growled lowly a bit.

"The hell are you guys arguing about?" Hidan stepped forward, fully dressed.  
Akihiko smiled. "We knew you would be here."  
Kiyo pushed Ausra in front of Hidan. "Go on, say it!"

Hidan looked down at her with a raised brow. Ausra looked at him blankly.

_'You have to say it like you mean it Ausra!'_

She looked to the side of Hidan. Making herself blush, she used a soft, seductive voice. "Hidan-kun."  
Hidan's eye's widened in shock, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off.  
"I love you." Ausra looked directly into his eyes.

Hidan was stupefied and unable to speak for a while. Kiyo began bursting out in laughter. Akihiko on the other hand looked downright pissed.  
"I told you she would do it!" Kiyo chuckled loudly. "You owe us!"

Hidan looked down at Ausra. Her face was in a frown, eyes looking to the side again and her expression just looked downright angry.  
"Kiyo, you should really stop with the betting shit." Hidan barked.

"We came to get you, and Akihiko owes us lunch since he lost his bet." Kiyo turned, ignoring Hidan's comment.  
Ausra turned from Hidan and slowly started to follow the other two. "Gomen."

**.: Two days later :.**

"Itterasshai Ausra-chan" Akihiko kissed her hand farewell. "We will miss you, Utsukushii."  
"Sayonara Ausra." Kiyo smiled to his friend. "You've only been here for a few days, but you'll always be welcome back by us."

Ausra smiled to the boys and dipped her head in appreciation. "Kiotsuketene you guys."

Hidan looked down at her. His hard frown lightened for a moment. "Here."  
He held out a necklace to her.  
It was a choker with a bag of crystals. "Those are crystals from the hot springs. Think of it as good luck on your travels."

Ausra smiled and hugged the three guy's. "Thank you all, I will never forget you guys!"

"Come Ausra, we must leave now." Akruto spoke to his daughter while walking across the bridge from the village.

Ausra bowed at her waist to her friends. "I hope we see each other again."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto Characters or some evens that may happen in the story. I DO own my OC's and the plot.  
**

** _ Fukkin' Bacon cravings...**

**Chapter III**

**.: Two months later ; Upon arriving at the Village hidden in the Leafs :.**

Ausra sighed to her father. "Oto-san, I'm tired of traveling. I want to go home!" she complained. "I miss Kiyo, Akihiko and Hidan!"

"Ausra, baby girl." Her father looked to her. "We have to find a new home."  
He looked at her frowning. "You can make new friends at the next village. We might even get to stay there."

"Okay."

They entered the village known as Konoha. Ausra watched her father give the gate guards their information and passports. She saw her dad give them a small piece of paper.

"Alright." One of the guards, a special jounin, said. "We'll give you an escort to the Hokage."  
Akruto nodded and waited for their escort, who was there within fifteen minutes. It was a guy with spiky hair pulled back behind his head in a ponytail. "I'm Shikaku Nara, please follow me."

Akruto nodded and beckoned his daughter to walk ahead of him. She nodded to him and followed the man to the Hokage's office.  
Ausra was stopped by her father at the front door to the Hokage's office. "I'm going to talk to them sweetie, will you please wait out here for me?"

She nodded with a forced smile as her father walked into the building with Shikaku. Ausra sat on a nearby bench and looked around at the village. It had bigger buildings than Kumo, and it looked to be a bit larger than her old home.  
In utter peace and thought, Ausra smiled. Her legs were feeling better now that her body weight was lifted from them.

The peace and quiet was short lived. A boy in an orange outfit ran past her screaming and hollering. She couldn't make out the words he was yelling.

Her father then walked out of the building with a large smile across his face. "What happened Oto-san?"

"We will be staying here Ausra. I've purchased a house and I'm sure you'll love it here."  
He began walking away, Ausra close on his heels. "I thought we weren't going to stop looking for a home until you found a-" She was cut off.

"That's just it sweetie, their academy's knowledge is incredible. Even if they don't teach you anything new, their library is stock full of information. We can wait for the Chuunin exams and you can still train. Lord Third has given you a personal teacher to work with."

She didn't even realize that by the time he finished talking, he was unlocking a door to a house. "This is it!"

Inside just seemed like a regular home. Two bedrooms, two and half baths, a medium sized kitchen and a normal looking common room. There was another room that started from under the stairs.  
The home itself was already furnished.

"Your room is right down the hall to the left of the stairs. The room across from you, under the stairs, will be your study and training room."

Ausra faked a smile and walked to the room her dad described to her. Opening the door to find a decent-sized room with a large closet and its own bathroom.  
She placed her stuff down and began putting her belongings where they should go.

**.: Six hours later, 10:00PM :.  
**  
Ausra sat outside on her new balcony. She explored what her father said to be her study and training room. It was a two-storied room. Training would be held on the first floor and her studies would continue on the upper level. Her study had a small but comfortable little balcony attached to it, which was already furnished with chairs and a table.

Her father was already asleep and she just couldn't sleep tonight.  
The view of watching the other kids play with their friends made her miss the guy's back in Yugakure.

Her head hung low with sadness when she heard two children running down the street below.  
"I'm gonna get there first!" One spoke loudly.

Ausra felt her eyes fill with tears, the liquid breaking over the bottom of her eyelid and spilling down her cheeks. She began to weep softly of her very much missed companions.

How could she not cry? Even if she'd only known them for about five days they were the only ones to really accept her.  
Kiyo, Akihiko and Hidan were her first friends. She didn't want to make new ones.

"Why are you crying?" Ausra lifted her head to the voice, seeing a boy with red markings on his cheeks and a dog on his head. He wore a thick fur coat with it's hood over his head.

She wiped her eyes and didn't speak to him. No matter how much she cleared her face from the tears, they kept flowing and flowing.  
This was the first time she cried after her mother's death.

"Answer me would ya? Or I'm comin' over there." He spoke again. This time his puppy barked with him as he spoke.

Ausra stood and walked back into her new home, going straight to bed.  
The boy gave the empty balcony a hard glare. "What a nice girl." Sarcasm broke through his voice.  
He also went inside his house.

**.: Next day ; Konoha playground – 11:00AM :.**

Ausra swung on a swing. Everyone was at school right now, so she decided to go out until school let out. She wouldn't be registered or start at the academy until next week.

Her father gave her some money incase she wanted lunch. He was out looking for a job for the rest of the day.  
Ausra looked up at the bright sky. It looked like a rare, elegant painting. The white clouds were detailed with gray and a tint of yellow from the sun on a brightly blue shaded background. The sun itself halfway behind a thin cloud. Ausra sighed, the sky was prettier in Yuga.

She walked around the village, getting use to the new roads and shop locations. She bought Dango with the money her father gave her and retreated back to the swings.

Lost in the scenery of the sky and her own thoughts, Ausra lost track of time. Children from the Academy poured from the building. Children scattered in every direction.

Ausra slipped from the swings and began to walk home, trying not to be seen. Her plan failed when a boy popped out in front of her. "Hey kid!"  
She fell backward and closed her eyes. Ausra waited to feel the impact of the ground on her back. Though, it never came.

Opening her eyes, Ausra looked up to see the same boy that scared her. He was holding her up to keep her from falling.  
She stood and dipped her head in appreciation. "Arigato."

The boy looked about thirteen. His hair was dark brown and spiky in the back, long in the sides and his bangs went to the left over his face. His appearance reminded her of a falcon. Matt's eyes were an ice blue, almost white and his skin was tanned somewhat.

"My name's Matt Hayato." He smiled to her, happiness and excitement laced in his voice.  
"Ausra Chiemi." She looked down to the side of her.

He tilted his head. "I've never seen you around before. Are you new to Konoha?"

"Hai."

He chuckled lightly and looked past her. "Hey! Alaric, Mark, Kokoro, Troy, Rein, Kala, Celest! C'mere!"  
Ausra tried walking off but Matt stopped her when his friends walked up.

"What's wrong Matt?" A girl asked him before looking at the new girl.  
Matt smiled to the group. "This is Ausra, she's new here."  
Ausra raised her head to them. They, at the same time, told her hello and introduced themselves. She had no idea what was said, not a single clue.

Matt smiled weakly and sighed. "This is Alaric Koukai, Mark Fumihiko, Kokoro Gakuto, Troy Hoshi, Rein Inuzuka, Kala Akimichi and Celest Koukai." As he named the others out, they waved or smiled to her.

"Ausra Chiemi." Ausra spoke her name out again to the group.

The ones named Alaric and Celest looked identical to each other besides their hair styles. Alaric had his white hair down, it went past his chest. While Celest's black hair was cut short and barely went past her ears. Ausra knew they were siblings by their eyes. Alaric had dark eyes, while Celest had eyes whiter than the clouds.

Mark Fumihiko was the second tallest out of the group next to Matt. He had deep green eyes and light brown hair which he had no longer than an inch or so. His skin was lightly tanned and he had a chain for a necklace.

Kokoro Gakuto was the shortest out of the group. Her dark eyes matched her black hair, which she wore in simple pigtails. She was the same color as Celest's eyes.

Rein Inuzuka had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. She was accompanied by a medium-sized dog that looked to be a Shiba Inu/Dingo mix. Her markings matched the same as the boy from last night.

Kala Akimichi had light brown hair and brown eyes. She wore her hair short and sticking upwards. She was holding a chocolate bar to her mouth and chomped on it slowly.

Troy Yaminaka wore glasses. His long blonde hair complemented his light skin as well as his bright, bold blue eyes. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, while a portion of his bangs cradled both sides of his face.

"It's nice to meet you all, but I really should be getting home." Ausra turned on her heel and started to walk away, but again Matt stopped her. "Why are you rushing? We just want to be friends Ausra."

Tears flowed down her cheeks, her hand wrapped around the choker holding the crystals from the hot springs back in Kumokure. "What's wrong Ausra?" Matt asked concerned.

Without another word, Ausra pushed Matt aside and ran home, ignoring his calls to her.

**.: Chiemi Home – 7:45PM :.**

Ausra sat in a chair reading a book her father picked up for her on the balcony. The book itself was based on the change of chakra nature.

"Hey!" She recognized that voice, it was Matt. She peered down from the balcony to see him standing beneath her and waving his arms.  
Matt gave her a happy smile, while she returned his stare with a blank expression. Putting down her book on the table that was provided, she stood straight up. As she did so, Matt was climbing up the railing of her balcony.

"Why did you run off?" Matt panted.  
She looked at him, face still blank. He glanced at her choker and then to the book she had just placed down.

"Look I'm not going to bite, talk to me." He stretched his lips into a warm grin.  
She sat down in her chair and beckoned him to the other, which he denied. Matt sat on the railing instead.

"How did you know I lived here?" Ausra asked bleakly, her gaze not leaving the floor. Matt snickered for a moment. "Rein lives right across from you, her little cousin Kiba told her someone moved in across the street. I knew it was you because Konoha doesn't get many new residents."

Ausra sighed.

"So why'd you run off crying?" His tone was spiked with curiousity.

"I didn't want to be there." Was her simple reply.

"Why not?"

Ausra gaped her lips to speak when her father called for her. Akruto peeked out of the doorway and gave a sly smile. "So you've already gotten new friends? I told you you'd make some quickly. Maybe now you won't worry over those other three."

Ausra clutched her pant's fabric and bit her tongue. Matt almost fell off the railing from the sudden appearance of Ausra's father.

"I'm her dad, Akruto. Nice to meet you." He stuck out a hand to Matt.  
Matt took his hand and gave a firm shake. "I'm Matt Hayato."

"We are having dinner here in a moment. That's the reason I came up here to find Ausra." He patted his daughter's head. "What to join us?"  
Matt smiled and nodded.

Ausra stood and pushed her way past her father, making both of the male's give her a confused look. "Do you know why she's so upset?" Matt asked Akruto. "I met her earlier today and when I introduced her to my friends she ran off."

Akruto sighed and lead Matt from the balcony. "She's been like that since we left Yugakure. You know, the Village hidden in Hot Water? She made a few friends there and hasn't exactly gotten over them."

"So you guys come from Yuga?" Matt asked.

They were already in the kitchen, Akruto set out another plate for the guest. "No, we are really from the Hidden Cloud."

Matt went to ask another question when Ausra entered the room. She took her seat at the far end of the table and stared down at her food. After a moment of awkward silence, Matt continued with his questions.

"Then how come you're in Konoha?"

Akruto smiled and set a plate-full of food infront of the boy. Sitting down himself afterwards. "The academy here is full of kind people and can teach Ausra more than Kumo or Yugakure could."

As dinner dragged on, Matt and Akruto kept a decent conversation. The chat mostly contained of Matt asking questions and Akruto answering them. He told the young boy of their travels and the events that occurred.

When dinner was finished, Matt thanked him for the food and walked home. Ausra went straight to her room and locked the door.


End file.
